Cray Legends
by MajestyLordBlaster422
Summary: This story is set more than two decades after Tales of Cray. In this story, Majesty Lord Blaster is ruling the entire planet. But a rebellion in the northern Link Joker country has begun. Will this signal the rise of an evil long gone? Or spark a new war? And a certain Paladin-or Paladins are plotting to kill Majesty and seize the throne!
1. Chapter 1

It seems this will be my second story. I hope this one will be better than the first, but who knows? Oh well, just start reading!

**Chapter 1: Morning Ceremonies**

Every year, an international council is held to discuss and give solutions to national and clan problems. Every clan will have one representative, usually the highest official of their clan, and two or more escorts with him.

This year, the Cray Council is held in the Royal Paladin's country. As usual, the King of the Royal Paladins, His Lordship, Majesty Lord Blaster will be the presiding judge of the council. The council will last for five days, with Majesty meeting all the clan's leaders one by one, then having a final meeting with all of them present.

"Come on, Majesty. Wakey wakey! You're going to be late again!" Bedivere tried to coax Majesty out of bed.

"Uh… just one more minute, Bedivere…" Majesty called from his room.

"Oh, come on," Bedivere sighed. When he learned that he was going to be the royal escort of Majesty Lord Blaster, he didn't look so thrilled. He knew all of his moods and mannerisms, and it will be a challenge for him just to get him out of bed. Of course, that's just the beginning.

Once again, he will have to rack his brain for a way to get the lazy Blaster out of Dreamland for good. He'd use a plan that worked on a previous occasion.

A few minutes later, Bedivere is carefully tiptoeing on the ledge to Majesty's window, where he'll make a scary shadow and create noises which will scare Majesty out of his wits, and wake him up for good. But Majesty had other plans. He had made a dummy on his bed, and he crept to the window's side, waiting for Bedivere to come.

"Booyah! Dragonic Overlord the Great!" he yelled, because he knew Majesty was creeped out with DOtG. But there was no response. The figure on the bed didn't move. "Majesty?"

"Hiya!" Majesty jumped from his hiding place and freaked out Bedivere, losing his grip on the window frame. "Aaaahh! Majesty, help me!"

The next moment, a speeding gray blur whisked Bedivere from certain death. Majesty put on his brakes, but his foot hit a stone, and the two of them were sent flying through the air…

…straight at Supreme Zone Officer, Shea and Sphere Magus. Bedivere had Shea pinned under him, his arms fast enough to avoid colliding his body with hers. Majesty's predicament was worse. With his arms way behind him, he couldn't keep his face from hitting Sphere Magus head-on. After the cloud of dust settled, Majesty's lips were locked with Sphere Magus', and their bodies were positioned in a rather awkward way.

Immortal, Asura Kaiser and Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha picked that moment to stroll through, and they caught sight of the terrific image that lay before them.

"Uhhh…" Daiyusha pointed.

Asura kept his calm. "This is a very inappropriate place to do _that_, don't you think?" he said.

Majesty realized the problem he was in and tried to stand up, but his arms were under Sphere's and as he stood, Sphere was carried as well. He couldn't bring his foot up to support the girl's weight, and they fell back down. This time, Sphere was on top of Majesty, which made Daiyusha whistle.

"We really shouldn't be bothering these people," he said playfully. "Come on, Asura. We don't want to interrupt these people's business."

Bedivere finally opened his eyes, and as he did, crackling electricity was what welcomed him. He immediately stood up and took as step back as Shea sat up. Bedivere did not dare look at her eyes, filled with surging electrical power.

"You…" Shea growled.

"I-it was an accident, I swear! I-I'm sorry!" Bedivere pleaded.

"Shea." A voice called out. She immediately backed.

The shining form of Highest Zone Officer, Ultra Kenshin appeared from nowhere, his golden scepter flowing with energy, his similarly golden cape gently rippling in the breeze. He took a moment to study the surroundings.

"Your Lordship, you would not like it if someone would see you in that position. I might suggest that you get back up on your feet." As if proving his point, Ultra Kenshin reached out his hand. Majesty took the outstretched hand and grasped it tightly, while he steadied himself with his other hand.

"Sphere Magus, I apologize… Sphere?" Majesty shook the female form on top of him. She hadn't moved a muscle ever since they landed in that position. He noticed that her legs were shaking. He put her aside and brought his feet under him with a little help from Ultra Kenshin. After thanking the Zone Officer, he turned his attention to Sphere. She was murmuring something they couldn't comprehend.

Majesty put his ear beside Sphere's lips, and he heard her say the following words: "The King… just kissed me…"

Majesty put a hand to his forehead. He just placed himself in the middle of a serious problem. _But I always do, don't I?_ He mentioned to himself. And every time, he gets himself out of it with some difficulty.

"All of us will be late if we don't hurry. Shea, bring Sphere Magus to the infirmary. The rest of you, go to the council. Majesty, please lead the way." Ultra Kenshin commanded them with practiced efficiency. "Shea, after you have sent Sphere to the clinic, follow us to the council. We'll need two representatives."

Shea nodded, and she lifted Sphere and carried her in a fireman's lift. The others shuffled off to the council house with Majesty in the lead. While walking, Bedivere slugged Majesty on the shoulder hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said while rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for almost killing me, you lazy twerp." Bedivere retorted.

"Oh, what was that you called me?" Majesty's voice suddenly turned cold. He looked at Bedivere grimly. "What did you just call me?"

Bedivere freaked out. He knew what Majesty can do when he's angry. So when Majesty chuckled, he heaved a great sigh of relief, knowing that the King was just kidding. "Well, let's meet all these fancy people."


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayogozaimasu, minna-san! I'm taking up Nihonggo as an extracurricular subject this coming school year, so bear with me, okay? And here's Chapter 2! I know you've been dying to read this. (Okay, maybe not.) And let's see which council member has a crush on me-I mean, Majesty! Read on, readers!

**Chapter 2: The Cray Council**

Eighteen pairs of eyes were glued to Majesty and the latecomers as they entered the council room. Behind each of them, two units stood guard. Majesty and Bedivere suddenly felt small. Mostly Majesty.

"Is the King of the Royal Paladins this irresponsible?" Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend growled.

"Give him a break, Tyranno. He's in charge of the planet. It's very difficult to organize a large country, let alone a planet." Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great came to Majesty's aid.

"But still, you can avoid being late like this. It's very inconvenient for the rest of us." Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon pointed out.

Majesty Lord Blaster was getting creamed by the awful comments from other clan leaders. Even Asura Kaiser and Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha voiced their opinions. Ultra Kenshin stood there, shaking his head.

The Blaster lost his patience and stomped to his place in the circular table. He noisily set down his helmet and sat down, cracking the floor in the process. Ultra Kenshin and the two robos followed suit. Dragonic Overlord noticed his change in mood, and stopped talking. One by one, the other leaders also stopped, with the last one being Daiyusha. Bedivere also had a fierce look on his face, as if he can feel his Lord's anger and temper rising.

"Okay. Since I'm here, let's begin this council. Is every leader from every nation present?" Majesty announced in an effort to bring down his boiling blood. An aura of energy pulsed from him, and the other leaders felt this and squirmed in their seats. A breeze was blowing in the room, even though there was no open window.

No one wanted to answer his question in fear of saying the wrong thing which might make him angrier. As no one was speaking, Majesty became angrier. Beads of sweat traveled down Tyrannolegend's face.

"I'm asking _you_, Ancient Dragon. Is every leader present?" Majesty directed his question to Tyrannolegend. His stare could make an enemy pee his pants. Tyrannolegend himself felt like it. In a quivering voice, he answered the question. "N-no, Your Great Ma-"

"Cut the crap. The answer's all I need." Majesty cut off Tyranno in midsentence. By his side, Dark Rex let out a silent "Ooohh" to jeer Tyranno for being embarrassed by Majesty in front of the whole council. Tyranno shut him up. Chronojet Dragon knew that if Majesty's mood didn't evaporate, the council can't begin. He decided to bring the matter to his own hands. "I would like to propose the council to begin." He opened the file before him.

"According to the combined reports of Star Gate clans, a rebellion has begun in the northern part of the Link Joker country." Chronojet began. Majesty looked at Cronojet, a look that definitely said "Thank you" before continuing what Chronojet had said.

"Star-vader, Blaster Joker." Majesty called. "Has your troops been able to crush this rebellion?"

Blaster Joker took a sip from his iced tea. "Unfortunately, the rebels were able to capture our armory, rendering us powerless against them. That is why I have this brought the matter to the Council."

Majesty wrapped his hands around his knuckles. "And what do you want the council to do?"

"I would like to ask for troops to aid in the complete demolition of the rebellion."

"I myself will say, the Royal Paladins are on your side." Majesty stated his side. He gazed at the other leaders, especially Tyrannolegend. The Ancient Dragon twitched and said, "T-the Tachikaze clan is prepared to aid you, Blaster Joker."

The other leaders agreed. Majesty pushed on with the council, asking the leaders of each clan their problem and having the others solve it. This process took a long time. Majesty was feeling too tired to give his opinion, and whenever he was asked a question, he would just nod his head. Bedivere noticed this and tapped the King on his shoulder.

"Waah! The DOtG's coming for me!" He suddenly screamed out of the blue. Everyone noticed that he had been sleeping, and he was jolted awake. Overlord snapped his head at Majesty's direction, flames of eternity crackling in his eyes.

"Excuse me. Continue." Majesty found his voice. In his mind, he really needed a rest. A plan began to formulate itself in his brain.

Overlord said, "Before we resume, may I ask Majesty Lord Blaster-"

"That's 'His Lordship Majesty Lord Blaster' to you, Overlord." Bedivere sneered.

"And that's 'Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great' to you, Bedivere." Neoflame spewed from behind Overlord. Both escorts stared at each other, oblivious to the confused looks from the other units in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter, guys! I kinda hurried this, since we had to go to my aunt's house for personal reasons. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Infirmary**

"Cough, cough…" Majesty feigned sickness. All eyes turned to him. "I'm fine," he said, but after doing so he "sneezed". Bedivere returned to his side. "Majesty, are you feeling bad?" he asked.

"No, Bedivere. I'm -cough- fine…" He faked.

"Excuse us for a minute, but Majesty Lord Blaster isn't feeling good. Please continue on without us. I will be sending Majesty to the infirmary." Bedivere announced. The council stirred a bit.

"I will leave DOtG in charge. I will return as soon as I can." Majesty imitated a rough, scruffy voice that suggested a "sore throat". Bedivere helped him stand up and carried him to the infirmary. After the door closed behind them, Tyranno spat at Majesty's table. "Ha! Serves him right."

Overlord stood up. He cuffed Tyrannolegend. "Hey, what the-"

"Excuse us, but I need to talk to this character." Overlord and Tyranno disappeared behind the council room's back door. Muffled sounds could be heard from the other side. The door opened, and a beat-up Tyrannolegend came out with Overlord. The council members exchanged curious but wary glances at each other. "Now I hope you will have better conduct in the council from now on." DOtG spoke up. Meanwhile…

While they were going to the infirmary, Majesty Lord Blaster's personal knight learned something. He voiced his opinions when they were safely and privately inside one of the infirmary's VIP rooms. This particular room was air-conditioned, and a TV was installed, along with a DVD player and speakers. The bathroom seemed like it was taken from a hotel room.

"You don't have any sickness, Majesty." Bedivere looked out from the infirmary window, with a disappointed look on his face.

Majesty hid under the blanket like a kid. "But I'm too tired and I need some rest!" He complained to Bedivere.

His escort faced him. "As the ruler of our clan and planet, you must learn how to act formally in front of other people! You're not a child anymore, Majesty. You control the entire planet now. You must behave yourself!" Bedivere returned his gaze outside.

Majesty felt sorry for what he did. He was about to apologize to Bedivere when he suddenly walked out of the room. "Bedivere, wait-"

"We'll talk when you've realized you mistake, Blaster," he retorted and slammed the door.

Majesty was left in the room, a downcast face plastered on him.

Somewhere…

"Are the bombs ready?"

"Yes sir. The air forces are now airborne and will reach the desired destination in approximately 10 minutes."

"Good. Don't let anyone spot you. Lock any witnesses if necessary. And drop the bomb on his room. The others will bomb the rest of the building. If there happens to be a Blaster Shield, be prepared to engage the targets."

"Yes sir. Knight of Entropy signing off."

"Good luck. Commander Zodiac signing off."

After Bedivere had left the room, Majesty thought about how he could put his personal knight's mind at ease. Whilst thinking of a solution, he fell asleep. But after a few minutes, his sleep was interrupted by a mind link. "_Majesty! Majesty Lord Blaster, answer me!_"

"Uhh… _what is it? Who are you?_" he asked the voice groggily. He wanted to open his eyes but he was too sleepy to do so.

"_There's not enough time. Just get out of there now! Your life is in danger!_"

"_I can't be in danger. I'm immortal!_" He thought.

"_Just follow me! Get out of the room and run!_" the voice was insistent.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, umm... I guess you're getting the idea now? I hope you do. For those who don't, I'll tell you next week, when I update again, okay?

blue4storm4magus: Umm... I think he won't be...

**Chapter 4: Bombed!**

The very moment Majesty opened his eyes, the ceiling of his room collapsed, showering him with concrete bits and wood splinters. He immediately stood up and wielded his sword, which glowed brightly upon sensing its master's grip.

A second later, a powerful explosion rocked the building, leveling the whole structure in a fraction of a second. Surrounding buildings were also damaged, and even the Council Room was shaken. The units inside were alarmed. "What happened?" Ultra Kenshin asked.

But that was just the start. Several more explosions destroyed most of the buildings in the area, including the Council Building. Every standing structure was no match for the powerful and advanced weaponry of the attackers. The assault planes, having finished their mission, made a u-turn and flew towards north. Meanwhile, the Council Island was left in ruins. Units were scattered all over, trying to help themselves.

The council was trapped under a pile of steel and concrete. Overlord broke through first, his eternal flames spouting from his mouth and sword. After recovering, he searched round for the other members. "Tetra-drive? Ultra Kenshin?"

A beam of high-pressure water signaled Tetra-drive's emerge from the sea of rubble. In his arms, Floral Magus and School Punisher, Leo-pald lay, their forms bruised but safe within Tetra-drive's cover. A moment later, snaking robotic arms reached out from under a pile of concrete, and Immortal, Asura Kaiser stood up. Both dragons and Asura searched through the rubble, looking for survivors. They even had to find all scattered pieces of Daiyusha. After some time, they were able to find everyone except Kenshin. He seemed to disappear with the blast.

"Kenshin's not here, either." Asura Kaiser voiced out.

"We can look for him later. As much as I hate to say it, I think Ultra Kenshin is already… gone." Overlord told Tetra-drive.

"But at least most of them are safe. Let's bring them to the infirmary." Tetra-drive quipped.

But upon reaching the building, the three of them gasped. The structure was gone, replaced by the similar view they saw at the Council Building. While pondering on what is to be done, a groan under a slab of concrete caught both dragon's attention.

"H-help…" the voice cried out.

"Bedivere!" Overlord recognized the person lying under the rock after he removed it. He took him in his palm. "Where's Majesty?"

"M-majesty…" he pointed at a spot where a room used to stand. Tetra-drive put down the units in his arms and flew to the area where Bedivere pointed. He started digging for any survivors, particularly Majesty Lord Blaster. In his mind, he could vividly remember his deceased close friend, Blaster Blade, stating that Majesty was immortal. But now, he couldn't feel his usual aura of energy. In short, the Blaster aura was absent on the entire island.

"Come on, Majesty…" he called. "Hang on. I'm coming for you…"

As he removed a heavy piece of steel, he found what he had feared-a bloody hand sticking out. Tetra-drive's heart raced faster and he carefully removed all the rocks covering the King's seemingly lifeless body. When the body was cleared of all debris, he stared in shock.

"Oh, no…"

Majesty Lord Blaster, his face and body painted red with his own blood. His armor was dislodged in some places, and Tetra-drive could not sense any pulse. However, with all the obstruction cleared from his body, there was the Blaster aura of the King, but ever so faint. A small breeze of hope blew. Wasting no time, Tetra-drive carried his body and flew to where Overlord was waiting.

"Holy…" DOtG was speechless.

Even the usual air of calm around Immortal Asura Kaiser seemed dimmed, and he was immobilized.

"Overlord, I'll take Majesty to the Angel Feather country. You control things here." Tetra-drive's voice was cracking.

"Tetra-drive, please hurry. I don't want to lose my best friend." Overlord's voice also cracked. And with that, the Blue Wave Dragon blasted into the sky, on a mission where either life or death is the outcome. A mission which will decide the future of Cray.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, there, readers! I'm having a difficult time writing my chapters now, because my original laptop got broken, and that's where I keep my unfinished chapters. Anyway, It'll be easy for me to remember the chapters, anyway. So happy reading, guys!

**Chapter 5: Life or Death Mission**

The clouds formed scary and dark forms above, with lightning crisscrossing within the giant cumulonimbus cloud. Raindrops as large as nickels were being released by the thundercloud, with winds blowing the storm northwards. Down below, the sea angrily splashed its waves into the heavens, the gale-force winds forming waves large enough to overturn a boat. The deluge was moving in the same direction as he was.

Breaking the speed of sound, Tetra-drive raced past the supercell, his face set with determination, but inside, he was feeling very scared.

Ignoring the pelting rain on his back, and the spray of the sea on his face, he hugged Majesty Lord Blaster closer to keep his body temperature at a safe level. His blood dripped from his body into the sea below.

Tetra-drive could remember the geography of the United Sanctuary as if it was laid out in front of him. Of the seven countries belonging to the nation, the Angel Feather was the northernmost of all, and also most isolated, connected only to the mainland by a narrow isthmus. To its south, a large island occupied by Star gate slept, a mountain island modified by Nova Grapplers to become their secondary base. Tetra-drive had to pass through this island first before making it to the Angel Feather country.

Unfortunately, this was the first base that the rebel Link Jokers captured. The blue dragon had to face a harsh decision-go around the large island to avoid the rebels, or push through and risk himself and the King. Common sense told him to choose the latter, and he had good reason to do so. The King's Blaster aura, which was his life force, was rapidly deteriorating. If he had to make the long trip around the base, there was no doubt that Majesty Lord Blaster would not survive.

"Well, infiltrate the base it is then." He said to himself.

* * *

"!"

"Commander Revonn, is something the matter?" Diamantes asked the shaken dragon beside him.

"N-no, Diamantes, everything's fine." he said. But he knew there was something more to that feeling than met the skin. He stood up and went to the monitor. He accessed the Council Island and tried to connect, but the connection was terminated. he tried again, but it was in vain. A creeping feeling went over him, and he accessed the Royal Paladins. He typed in the following words:

"Majesty, are you there?"

The precursor blinked for a few times. With each blink, Revonn's anxiety rose, until a reply came.

"Majesty's not here yet. This is Alfred."

Revonn hustled about the monitor, pushing buttons and typing commands, until a large, live video of Alfred blared on the monitor. "Alfred, can you see me? Hear me?" Revonn asked.

"Yup, clear as day. Is Tetra-drive back already?" he asked.

"No... how about Majesty?"

"He's not here yet."

"Have you tried contacting the Council Island? Maybe you can access them." Revonn inquired.

"What do you mean? You can't contact them?" Alfred asked.

"For some reason, the connection is terminated." Revonn replied.

"Then something went really wrong."

* * *

En route to the island, fog hugged the sea, making vision almost impossible. Tetra-drive could not see the island nor the sky. he started to fear that he was going in the wrong direction. Then, just before he flew higher into the clouds, the mist disappeared, revealing the massive mountain in the middle of the sea. From his point of view, the island looked like a war base.

"I've got to get through this place, no matter what the cost."

As he flew past the radar range, a blaring sound alerted Dark Zodiac that an intruder has breached the island. He went to the control room and activated the proper camera, showing Tetra-drive zooming through his base. He flew into a rage and slammed his fist down on the keyboard.

"Activate the barrier! He must not leave this island with the King!" He commanded a unit standing by.

"Yessir!"

But he decided to confront him on his own. He blasted straight through the roof and blocked Tetra-drive's path.

"Well, well, look who's sniffing around me territory." The Star-vader growled.

"I was just passing by," Tetra-drive decided to play along.

"Hmm, I see you have a passenger. maybe we can sit down for a cup of tea?" Sarcasm laced his voice. Tetra-drive could hear it only too well. In order for him to formulate a plan, there was a need to stall for time. But that decision of his clashed with the fact that time was a luxury he couldn't afford. As Dark Zodiac moved closer, he hastily conjured up a plan that could or could not work. He moved around Zodiac and proceeded, but the dark dragon put a hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, won't you?" He smirked. Tetra-drive smiled too. _He took the bait... now to make my move!_

He held Zodiac's wrist tightly and sent him flying towards his comrades, crashing into the buildings down below. tetra-drive blasted away the moment he let go, and by the time Zodiac had recovered, he was near the edge of the island.

"DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Instantly, a wall of Star-vaders blocked him. He turned around, only to be faced by more units. To his left and right, more enemies were visible. He was totally surrounded. Zodiac used this opportunity to charge up a lock and target the blue dragon. "I... I can't let him get away..." He aimed at Tetra-drive. He flew up into the air to get a clear shot. "Sweet dreams, bastard!"

A crimson-black beam blasted Zodiac back to the ground. Everyone turned around to gawk at their commander, lying in a crater made by his own body.

"Am I late?" Blaster Joker asked Tetra-drive.

"No, just in time." he replied and smashed through the shocked units, making a break for the sea after clearing the path. But Zodiac was not easily discouraged. He gathered his strength and stood up. "Erect the barrier!"

To Tetra-drive's chagrin, a crimson-black barrier surrounded the island, locking everyone in. Both the blue dragon ad Blaster Joker were surrounded by more and more Link Joker units.

"This is bad..." Blaster Joker said.

"Joker, take Majesty." He placed the limp body of the King in Blaster Joker's arms. "I have a plan. You block for me while I charge up." he started concentrating.

"What? I'm carrying Majesty!" Blaster Joker whined.

"Use your beams. Keep them at a distance. Then, when I signal you, go straight out. Don't look back."

The Blaster nodded, but deep inside, he was wondering. _What are you planning, Tetra-drive?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sniff... this chapter hurt me... I nearly cried while typing the last few sentences. I hope you guys don't cry... sniff... I need a moment...

**Chapter 6: Tetra-drive, Hero of Aqua Force**

"I'm running out of energy here!" Blaster Joker shouted to Tetra-drive while blasting enemies who got too close to them.

"Just hang on a bit more..." the dragon muttered.

Draped over Joker's shoulder in a fireman carry, the limp body of Majesty Lord Blaster was laid, the Blaster aura rapidly decreasing. Joker was alarmed by Majesty's predicament and the growing number of enemies blocking them. Behind him, Tetra-drive charged up, his focus on the barrier. Down below, Dark Zodiac watched with growing anxiety. He couldn't take on the two for fear that Tetra-drive might unleash the enormous power he had bee charging up.

"Well then, I guess there's no other choice..." Zodiac said. He reached for a button on his watch. Blaster Joker sensed the danger and warned Tetra-drive. But it was too late.

A miniature version of the giant Reverse ring above them appeared in front of Tetra-drive. The blue dragon moved backwards, keeping an eye on the mini-ring and Blaster Joker. A hand emerged from the ring and a long, sharp spear materialized in its fingers.

"Tetra-drive! Run!" Joker screamed. In an effort to escape, Tetra-drive turned around and tried to fly away, but the spear plunged into his back and straight through him, re-emerging from his chest. A great, powerful roar of pain surged from him, and all units were thrown back with the force of it. Rich, red blood flowed from his chest, and dripped down into the ground below. His wings faltered, and the only thing keeping him airborne was the spear itself. But moments later, the hand let go of the spear, and Tetra-drive plummeted like a rock and crashed.

"Tetra-drive!" Blaster Joker cried out. He strained his eyes, scanning the blue dragon for any sign of movement. The spear, he was sure, had went right through his heart.

Meanwhile, the menace who delivered the fatal blow to Tetra-drive had finished leaving the portal, and there he was, a melancholy figure long forgotten. Many have believed that he had perished by Blaster Blade's hands during the war against Link Joker.

"I-impossible! You were dead already!" Blaster Joker was shocked.

"Was I? You fools thought after that scum Blaster stuck his sword right through me, I was already dead?" He growled, and looked at the dragon he believed he had slain. In his peripheral vision he could see Dark Zodiac bowing to him. "Well, it's reassuring to know that some things never change."

But the enemy forces' joy was short-lived, for the barrier was shut down, much to everyone's surprise. And everyone was even more shocked when the unmistakable cry of the Blue Wave Dragon resounded throughout the entire island. "Blaster Joker, go!"

With a herculean effort, he staggered to a standing position, his hand clutching the spear. With a powerful cry, he pulled out the thing from his chest and stared straight at his oppressor.

"Tetra-drive..."

"Glendios..." he coughed up blood.

But instead of tackling Tetra-drive, Omega Glendios charged for Blaster Joker. "No!" He screamed, and ignoring the surging pain throughout his body, he launched himself straight at Glendios. He had intended to catch the guy and hurl him back, but his lack of strength went against it, leaving him with no other choice but to hit Glendios himself.

The impact sent the two of them back to the ground, with Glendios managing to weather the fall. He recovered fast and motioned for Dark Zodiac to follow the traitor. But Tetra-drive had other plans. He had Photon at the main control room, and the moment Blaster Joker left the radius, the barrier was turned on again, locking everyone in.

Glendios learned the plan, and he shook with rage. Tetra-drive was confronted by the two Star-vaders, and he felt strangely glad.

_I've managed to save Majesty Lord Blaster. Dragonic Overlord, my promise to you has been_ _fulfilled. _He gazed at the advancing Link Joker. He remembered the time when he was saved by Majesty Lord Blaster from absolute death. He smiled at the memory. _Majesty, now I know my purpose. Thank you for enlightening me. Revonn, I'm sorry... I can't get home for tea... but take this oath as a final present for your birthday soon... haha..._

"THE AQUA FORCE SHALL BRING JUSTICE TO CRAY! I AM THE BLUE WAVE DRAGON, TETRA-DRIVE DRAGON, HERO OF AQUA FORCE!"

And with that, he unleashed the ultimate power that he had charged up for a long time. The final blast of the Tetra-cannons...

A bright light appeared on the horizon, and Blaster Joker looked back. The sea was displaced, creating waves taller than the island, threatening to flood the surrounding places. The sea rose to envelop the island, and when it came back to the sea, all traces of the island was gone. Even the devastating waves that threatened the low-lying areas near the island had vanished. Indeed, Tetra-drive has saved the world.

Blaster Joker zoomed onwards to the Angel Feather country, whispering a promise to the wind that Tetra-drive's soul had joined.

"We will never forget you, Tetra-drive."


End file.
